Goddess Of Love Helps All
by Etolie De Nuit
Summary: The Sailor Scouts, Prince Darien, the four generals and Helios aren't together like they are supposed to be. Aphrodite (the goddess of love) decides to take matters into her own hands and fix things. Aphrodite goes to earth and shortens her name to Afie s
1. Andrew Finds Out The Truth About Darien

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Greek gods or Greek goddess. If anyone has a problem with how I write my stories because they don't follow the series than life with it. I write my stories the way I do to make the different from the stories out there.   
  
Chapter One  
  
Andrew Finds Out The Truth About Darien  
  
Aphrodite is looking down from Mount Olympus at Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"Why do things have to be all wrong?" Aphrodite asks.  
  
Artemis hears Aphrodite.  
  
"I don't understand Aphrodite" Artemis answers.  
  
"It's not fair that some people who I know should be together are not together" Aphrodite replies.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Artemis asks.  
  
"I'm talking about the sailor scouts, Prince Darien, the four generals and Helios" Aphrodite answers.  
  
"I still don't understand" Artemis says.  
  
"It's to complicated to explain but I'll fix that" Aphrodite replies.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Artemis asks.  
  
"I'm going to go down there and fix things so it's rightt" Aphrodite answers.  
  
"Zeus, it's going to get mad at your from mantling in the affairs of humans" Artemis says.  
  
"I'm the goddess of love so I've got to do this" Aphrodite replies.  
  
        Aphrodite goes to Tokyo.  
  
"I can't go by my real name because then people would know that I'm the goddess of love so I'll go by Afie" Aphrodite thinks to herself.  
  
Aphrodite walks to the Crown Arcade.  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina are sitting in booth together.   
  
Aphrodite walks over to them.  
  
"Who are you?" Amy asks.  
  
"My name is Afie" Aphrodite answers.  
  
"What do you want?" Raye asks.  
  
"I just moved here and I'm looking for some friends" Aphrodite answers.  
  
"I'm Serena Tsukino" Serena says.  
  
"My name is Mina Aino" Mina replies.  
  
"I am Lita Kino" Lita says.  
  
"My name is Raye Hino" Raye replies.  
  
"I'm Amy Anderson" Amy says.  
  
"It's nice to me you all" Aphrodite replies.  
  
Andrew and Darien walk over to the girls.  
  
"How's it going meatball head?" Darien asks looking at Serena.  
  
"My name is Serena not meatball head" Serena answers.  
  
        Andrew shakes his head.  
  
"I don't understand the reason why you're always bugging Serena" Andrew says.  
  
Malachite, Jadeite, Neflite and Zoycite walk in.  
  
"Why are we here Jed?" Neflite asks.  
  
"I just thought it would be fun to play a few arcade games" Jadeite answers.  
  
Mina looks up at the ceiling and lets a long sigh.  
  
"What's the matter Mina?" Afie asks.  
  
"I just want a boyfriend that's all" Mina answers.  
  
"Mina, you'll get a boyfriend so because I will make sure of that" Aphrodite thinks to herself.  
  
Darien looks at Aphrodite.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien asks.  
  
"My name is Afie" Aphrodite answers.  
  
"You are the prettiest girl I've seen" Darien says.  
  
"I know that Prince Darien because I'm the goddess of love" Aphrodite thinks to herself.  
  
"Do you want to out with me sometime?" Darien asks looking at Aphrodite.  
  
"I love to but I'm married" Aphrodite answers.  
  
Darien looks at the floor.  
  
"That's okay Afie" Darien says.  
  
"Where are you from Afie?" Mina asks.  
  
"I can't discuss that Mina" Afie answers.  
  
"What do you mean Afie?" Lita asks.  
  
"If I told you who I am none of you would believe me" Afie answers.  
  
"How old are you Afie?" Amy asks.  
  
"I'm 15 years old" Afie answers.  
  
        Artemis shows up.  
  
"What are you doing here Artie?" Afie asks.  
  
"You're not 15 and you know it" Artemis answers.  
  
"Who is this Afie?" Darien asks.  
  
"This is Artie" Afie answers.  
  
"I'm Darien Shields" Darien says with a smile.  
  
Apollo shows up.  
  
"That's my sister you're come on to so watch it" Apollo yells.  
  
Artemis stares at Apollo.  
  
"I can look after myself Apollo" Artemis says.  
  
"I'm just worried these mortals will hurt you sis" Apollo whispers.  
  
"I'll be fine bro" Artemis says.  
  
Darien looks up at the ceiling and lets a really long sigh.  
  
All of a sudden Rita walks up beside Andrew.  
  
"Hi, Rita Nishimura" Darien says,  
  
"How have you been?" Rita asks.  
  
"I've been good" Darien answers.  
  
"Why did you sigh when I came in?" Rita asks.  
  
        Darien sighs again.  
  
Andrew looks at his best friend.  
  
"What's with you Darien?" Andrew asks.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it in front of everyone" Darien answers.  
  
Andrew grabs Darien's arms and they walk out the back room.  
  
What's this all about Darien?" Andrew asks.  
  
"It's a long story Andrew" Darien answers.  
  
"Well I'm willing to listen" Andrew says.  
  
"There's something I've got to show you first" Darien replies.  
  
"What is that Darien?" Andrew asks.  
  
Darien takes a red rose.  
  
"This red rose will explain it" Darien answers.  
  
Andrew gets a confused look on his face.  
  
        Darien holds the red rose to the ceiling and he turns into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea you were Tuxedo Mask" Andrew says.  
  
"Andrew, you have to promise not to tell anyone that I'm Tuxedo Mask" Darien replies.  
  
"Darien, your secret is safe with me" Andrew says.  
  
"That's not all I have to tell you Andrew" Darien replies.  
  
"What are you talking about Darien?" Andrew asks.  
  
"I've been having a dream every night about a princess begging me to bring her Silver Imperial Crystal" Darien answers.  
  
"Why does this princess want the Silver Imperial Crystal?" Andrew asks.  
  
"I'm not sure Andrew but I get the feeling as if I've met this princess before" Darien answers.  
  
Andrew looks away.  
  
"Do you know who Sailor Moon is?" Andrew asks.  
  
"No, I don't Andrew" Darien answers.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering" Andrew says.  
  
Darien sighs.  
  
"I wish that I did know who Sailor Moon is" Darien replies.  
  
"Why Darien?" Andrew asks.  
  
"I think Sailor Moon is pretty" Darien answers.  
  
"Are you in love with Sailor Moon?" Andrew asks.  
  
"Yes, I am Andrew" Darien answers.  
  
        Tuxedo Mask turns back into Darien.  
  
Darien and Andrew walk back out the others.  
  
"What was that all about Andy?" Rita asks.  
  
"I promised Darien that I won't tell" Andrew answers.  
  
Rita looks at Andrew and than at Darien.  
  
All of a sudden Melvin comes running into the Arcade.  
  
"Where's the fire Melvin?" Lita asks.  
  
"There is no fire but Molly is missing" Melvin answers.  
  
"When did you last see Molly?" Mina asks.  
  
"The last time I saw Molly was a couple of hours ago" Melvin answers.  
  
Serena looks at the Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina.  
  
"I think we better check this out girls feels like something is up" Serena says.  
  
Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy run out the arcade.  
  
Amy takes out her miniature supercomputer to located Molly.  
  
"This looks like a job for the sailor scouts" Raye replies. 


	2. Enemy Awakens

Chapter Two  
  
Enemy Awakens  
  
"Moon Crystal Power" Serena yells.  
  
"Venus Star Power" Mina screams.  
  
"Mars Star Power" Raye yells.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power" Lita screams.  
  
"Mercury Star Power" Amy yells.  
  
"Where is Mini Moon?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
"I'm right here Sailor Moon" Sailor Mini Moon answers.  
  
"It's time to find out what happened to Molly" Serena says.  
  
The scouts find Molly in the park being held hostage by a tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Mini Moon asks.  
  
"I'm Mystical Shadow" the guy answers.  
  
"What are you doing with Molly?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
"This girl got in my way when I was trying to use my powers to destroy that world so I'm holding her hostage" Mystical Shadow answers.  
  
"If you don't let Molly go then you're gone to pay for it" Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Mystical Shadow asks.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice" Serena answers.  
  
"I am Sailor Mini Moon" Rini says.  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars" Raye replies.  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter" Lita says.  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury" Amy replies.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus" Mina says.  
  
"How are you girls going to stop me?" Mystical Shadow asks.  
  
"I thought you'd never asked that" Sailor Moon answers.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Elevation" Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
Mystical Shadow uses his powers to stop Jupiter's attack.  
  
All of a sudden a rose hits Mystical Shadow in the face.  
  
"Is that you Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
Tuxedo Mask lands next to the scouts.  
  
"Yes, it's me Sailor Moon and I'm here to help" Tuxedo Mask answers.  
  
Mystical Shadow hits Sailor Moon with his powers.  
  
"Crystal Tinkle Yell" Mini Moon says.  
  
Pegasus appears and lands next to Mini Moon.  
  
Aphrodite is watching from a distance.  
  
"I'm glad you called me Mini Moon" Pegasus says.  
  
"I knew that you could help us" Mini Moon replies.  
  
Pegasus smiles at Mini Moon.  
  
"Who are you supposed to be?" Mystical Shadow asks.  
  
"I'm Pegasus the protector of dreams and the golden crystal" Pegasus answers.  
  
"I am not afraid of you" Mystical Shadow says.  
  
"I'll make sure you change your mind about that" Pegasus yells.  
  
Mini Moon looks at Pegasus.  
  
"Pegasus, please calm down because you're scary me" Mini Moon says.  
  
"I'm sorry for scary you Mini Moon" Pegasus replies.  
  
Mini Moon smiles.  
  
Mystical Shadow throws a power bolt at Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus goes flying throw the air and hits a tree a few inches away.  
  
The force of the power bolt makes Pegasus transform into his human form.  
  
Mini Moon runs over to Helios.  
  
"Are you okay Helios?" Mini Moon asks.  
  
Helios opens his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine Mini Moon" Helios answers.  
  
'I'm glad to hear that because I couldn't bare it if you got hurt" Mini Moon says.  
  
Helios smiles at Mini Moon.  
  
Mini Moon turns to Mystical Shadow.  
  
"What do you want brat?" Mystical Shadow asks.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Helios" Mini Moon answers in a yell.  
  
"What are you going to brat?" Mystical Shadow asks.  
  
"Moon Twilight Flash" Mini Moon answers in a scream.  
  
The attack does nothing to Mystical Shadow.  
  
"That can't be good" Tuxedo Mask says.  
  
Sailor Moon walks over and stands next to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"This enemy is really strong" Sailor Moon replies.  
  
"Yes, he is Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Mask says.  
  
Luna and Artemis are watching from a distance.  
  
"We need the moon princess" Luna replies.  
  
Mini Moon over hears Luna.  
  
"I'm the moon princess that you've looking for" Mini Moon says.  
  
"How can you be the moon princess?" Artemis asks.  
  
"My parents are a King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo" Mini Moon answers.  
  
Luna and Artemis stare at Mini Moon.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are looking at Mini Moon too.  
  
"Can we get back to this fight?" Mystical Shadow asks.  
  
"Yeah of course" Sailor Moon answers.  
  
"I'm waiting you sailor brats" Mystical Shadow yells.  
  
Sailor Moon glares at Mystical Shadow.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation' Sailor Moon screams.  
  
Sailor Moon's attack has no affect on Mystical Shadow either.  
  
"This is a major problem" Sailor Mercury says.  
  
Sailor Mars looks at Sailor Mercury.  
  
"What are we going to do know?" Sailor Mars asks.  
  
"I'm not sure Mars" Sailor Mercury answers.  
  
'Tuxedo the smoking bomber" Tuxedo Mask yells.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Mystical Shadow asks.  
  
"That's a lot more when that came from" Tuxedo Mask answers.  
  
"I dare you hit me with your best shot" Mystical Shadow says.  
  
Tuxedo Mask runs at Mystical Shadow.  
  
Mystical Shadow steps out of the way and Tuxedo Mask hits a tree.  
  
"That wasn't fair" Tuxedo Mask yells.  
  
"I never ever fight fair" Mystical Shadow says.  
  
Tuxedo Mask takes out his rod and hurls it at Mystical Shadow.  
  
Mystical Shadow goes flying through the air.  
  
Sailor Moon hugs Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"It's time to be hugging me Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Mask replies.  
  
"I'm sorry Tuxedo Mask" Sailor Moon says.  
  
Tuxedo Mask smiles at Sailor Moon.  
  
"I could never stay mad someone that is so beautiful" Tuxedo Mask thinks to himself.  
  
Sailor Jupiter looks at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sailor Jupiter asks.  
  
"It's not important right now Jupiter" Tuxedo Mask answers.  
  
"That's for sure" Sailor Mercury says.  
  
"How are we going to rid of Mystical Shadow?" Sailor Venus asks.  
  
"I'm not sure about that one Venus" Sailor Mercury answers.  
  
"Mars Fire Snake" Sailor Mars yells.  
  
The attack hits Mystical Shadow but doesn't hurt him.  
  
"We've got to find his weakness" Sailor Mercury says.  
  
"That's not going to be easy" Sailor Jupiter replies.  
  
Sailor Mercury takes her data computer, she puts on her VR visor and she starts to trying to find out Mystical Shadow's weakness. 


End file.
